icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 6th | MVP = David Van der Gulik | MVPTeam = Boston University | prevseason_year = 2005 | prevseason_link = 2005 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2007 | nextseason_link = 2007 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2006 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 22nd Tournament in the history of the conference. It was played between March 9 and March 18, 2006. Quarterfinal games were played at home team campus sites, while the final four games were played at the TD Banknorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts, the home venue of the NHL's Boston Bruins. By winning the tournament, Boston University received the Hockey East's automatic bid to the 2006 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured three rounds of play. The teams that finish below eighth in the conference are not eligible for tournament play. In the first round, the first and eighth seeds, the second and seventh seeds, the third seed and sixth seeds, and the fourth seed and fifth seeds played a best-of-three with the winner advancing to the semifinals. In the semifinals, the highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-elimination game, with the winner advancing to the championship game. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2006 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 9–11 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Boston University' | RD1-score1-1='4' | RD1-score1-2='4' | RD1-score1-3=— | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2=Massachusetts | RD1-score2-1=1 | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score2-3=— | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3='Maine' | RD1-score3-1='4'* | RD1-score3-2='4' | RD1-score3-3=— | RD1-seed4=7 | RD1-team4=Massachusetts-Lowell | RD1-score4-1=3 | RD1-score4-2=3 | RD1-score4-3=— | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Boston College' | RD1-score5-1='3'* | RD1-score5-2='6' | RD1-score5-3=— | RD1-seed6=6 | RD1-team6=Vermont | RD1-score6-1=2 | RD1-score6-2=2 | RD1-score6-3=— | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='New Hampshire' | RD1-score7-1='4' | RD1-score7-2='2'** | RD1-score7-3=— | RD1-seed8=5 | RD1-team8=Providence | RD1-score8-1=0 | RD1-score8-2=1 | RD1-score8-3=— | RD2='Semifinals' March 17 | RD2-seed1=1 | RD2-team1='Boston University' | RD2-score1='9' | RD2-seed2=4 | RD2-team2=New Hampshire | RD2-score2=2 | RD2-seed3=2 | RD2-team3=Maine | RD2-score3=1 | RD2-seed4=3 | RD2-team4='Boston College' | RD2-score4='4' | RD3='Championship' March 18 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Boston University' | RD3-score1='2'* | RD3-seed2=3 | RD3-team2=Boston College | RD3-score2=1 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Quarterfinals (1) Boston University vs. (8) Massachusetts |score1 = 4 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/10/terriers-top-minutemen-4-1/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = David Van der Gulik - 06:15 |1-2-1 = David Van der Gulik - GW - 04:00 |1-3-1 = John Laliberte - PP - 13:51 David Van der Gulik - EN - 19:16 |1-3-2 = 05:52 - PP - Chris Capraro |goalie1-1 = John Curry ( 25 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Gabe Winer ( 25 saves / 28 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 4 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/11/double-vision-bu-tops-umass-4-1-in-second-straight-game/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Bryan Ewing - 01:16 |2-2-1 = No Scoring |2-3-1 = John Laliberte - GW PP - 05:50 Kenny Roche - 09:38 Peter MacArthur - EN - 19:34 |2-3-2 = 18:42 - EA PP - Chris Capraro |goalie2-1 = John Curry ( 32 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jonathan Quick ( 32 saves / 35 shots ) |series = Boston University won series 2–0}} (2) Maine vs. (7) Massachusetts-Lowell |score1 = 4 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/10/just-enough-overtime-maine-tops-lowell-on-johnson-winner/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Greg Moore - PP - 13:20 Derek Damon - 17:23 |1-1-2 = 08:47 - SH - Jason Tejchma |1-2-1 = No Scoring |1-2-2 = 19:12 - Jeremy Hall |1-3-1 = Greg Moore - PP - 09:51 |1-3-2 = 2:24 - Nick Monroe |1-4-1 = Keith Johnson - GW - 00:51 |goalie1-1 = Ben Bishop ( 21 saves / 24 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Peter Vetri ( 34 saves / 38 shots ) |date2 = March 11 |score2 = 4 – 3 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/11/maine-sweeps-mass-lowell-with-4-3-win/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Matt Duffy - 11:20 |2-1-2 = 00:28 - Bobby Robins |2-2-1 = Greg Moore - 00:27 John Hopson - PP - 05:01 Matt Duffy - GW - 05:54 |2-2-2 = 12:14 - PP - J.R. Bria 12:36 - PP - Andrew Martin |goalie2-1 = Ben Bishop ( 24 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Peter Vetri ( 24 saves / 28 shots ) |series = Maine won series 2–0}} (3) Boston College vs. (6) Vermont |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/09/harrold-caps-bc-comeback-with-ot-winner/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Brian Boyle - PP - 05:17 |1-1-2 = 07:47 - PP - Dean Strong |1-3-1 = Chris Collins - EA - 19:01 |1-3-2 = 03:28 - Jamie Sifers |1-4-1 = Peter Harold - GW - 10:41 |goalie1-1 = Cory Schneider ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Joe Fallon ( 31 saves / 34 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 6 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/10/bc-advances-with-6-2-win-over-vermont/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Chris Collins - 14:49 |2-2-1 = Chris Collins - GW PP - 11:40 Brett Motherwell - GW PP - 18:51 |2-2-2 = 15:10 - Jeff Corey |2-3-1 = Benn Ferriero - SH - 06:18 Dan Bertram - EN - 18:13 Chris Collins - EN - 18:45 |2-3-2 = 10:54 - EA PP - Peter Lenes |goalie2-1 = Cory Schneider ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Joe Fallon ( 19 saves / 23 shots ) / Travis Russell ( 1 saves / 1 shots ) |series = Boston College won series 2–0}} (4) New Hampshire vs. (5) Providence |score1 = 4 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/09/regan-micflikier-lead-unh-to-game-1-win-over-providence/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jacob Micflikier - GW - 06:07 Brett Hemingway - PP - 14:11 |1-3-1 = Daniel Winnik - 05:13 Josh Ciocco - EN SH - 10:42 |goalie1-1 = Kevin Regan ( 27 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tyler Sims ( 26 saves / 29 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 2 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/10/unh-ends-providences-season-in-double-ot/ |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 2 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = Jacob Micflikier - PP - 10:34 |2-2-2 = 03:20 - PP - Colin McDonald |2-3-1 = No Scoring |2-4-1 = Daniel Winnik - GW - 14:18 |goalie2-1 = Jeff Pietrasiak ( 34 saves / 35 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Tyler Sims ( 59 saves / 61 shots ) |series = New Hampshire won series 2–0}} Semifinals (1) Boston University vs. (4) New Hampshire |score1 = 9 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/17/terriers-trounce-wildcats-9-2/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Dan Spang - 09:06 David Van der Gulik - 10:28 |1-1-2 = 02:53 - PP - Jacob Micflikier |1-2-1 = David Van der Gulik - GW - 07:40 Matt Gilroy - 11:28 David Van der Gulik - 13:49 |1-2-2 = 14:34 - PP - Jacob Micflikier |1-3-1 = Bryan Ewing - 00:42 Brad Zancanaro - 02:07 Bryan Ewing - PP - 03:21 Dan Spang - PP - 03:36 |goalie1-1 = Kevin Regan ( 23 saves / 30 shots ) / Jeff Pietrasiak ( 6 saves / 8 shots ) |goalie1-2 = John Curry ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) / Stephan Siwiec ( 2 saves / 2 shots )}} (2) Maine vs. (3) Boston College |score1 = 1 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/17/bc-advances-to-hea-title-game/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-2-1 = Josh Soares - PP - 18:14 |1-2-2 = 06:27 - SH - Benn Ferriero 08:55 - GW - Brian Boyle |1-3-1 = No Scoring |1-3-2 = 19:13 - EN - Stephen Gionta 19:56 - EN - Nathan Gerbe |goalie1-1 = Ben Bishop ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Cory Schneider ( 35 saves / 36 shots )}} Championship (1) Boston University vs. (3) Boston College |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2006/03/18/terriers-win-hockey-east-championship/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 03:24 - Mike Brennan |1-2-1 = John McCarthy - 14:30 |1-4-1 = Brandon Yip - GW - 14:22 |goalie1-1 = John Curry ( 29 saves / 30 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Cory Schneider ( 37 saves / 39 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Brian Boyle (Boston College) *F Jacob Micflikier (New Hampshire) *F David Van der Gulik* (Boston University) *D Peter Harold (Boston College) *D Dan Spang (Boston University) *G Cory Schneider (Boston College) * Tournament MVP(s) References External links *Hockey East Online Category:Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament Category:2006 in hockey